


Kiseki

by Rollingkid023



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Serena being helpful, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace is having a little trouble with Steven after Juan left is house to be rented by another person. Serena is living here at the time and decides to ask Wallace to tell this to Steven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiseki

**Author's Note:**

> Sources have been taken from Bulbapedia's Kiseki article.

Steven and Wallace have been arguing for quite some time over something stupid and Wallace just left the house to look for Juan. His old mentor. But however, Juan was on vacation in Kalos as he put his house on rent for another tourist to live in. All Wallace could hear was a beautiful voice singing a beautiful song in French,  
"Et de vivre ces années  
par miracle à leurs côtés.

Construisons tous ensemble  
cette époque de nos rêves,

Saisissons notre chance  
et pensons à la partager.

Gardons-nous de dérober  
ce qu'il faut laisser grandir,

Laissons donc s'épanouir  
les fleurs de la bonté."  
Wallace followed the tune and it lead him to Juan's house. He saw a beautiful girl inside and decided to introduce himself to the girl when she finished.  
"Au fil des vies,  
au fond des gens  
Dort un futur,  
miracle du printemps."  
Wallace knocked on the door. The girl opened and said,  
"Who are you? I'm Serena and how can I help you?" Her words were put into poetic fashion. Wallace knew he had to do something soon before his lover before he got mad again. So he asked,  
"I'm having trouble with my lover..."  
"Come in. I have a few words you could tell him."  
What could Wallace even tell Steven? It was unknown to him but he might as well listen to what the girl might have to say, so he asked,  
"What can I tell him?"  
"Tell him this,  
'Einhundert Jahr'  
hat uns das Leben vereint.  
Wunder geschehen,  
wenn wir uns nur verstehen.'"  
"What good is another language going to do!?" Wallace asked.  
Serena replied saying,  
"Use this.  
'For a hundred years  
life has united us.  
Miracles happen  
if we only understand ourselves.'"  
"That's really sweet." Said Wallace.  
"A sweet saying is really good for a pair of lovers." Said Serena.  
"Thanks. I'll tell Steven this."  
*le timeskip brought to you by Pikachu flights*  
"Steven, I want a miracle to happen," said Wallace.  
"Well that isn't going to happen if you complain about it to me."  
"I'll tell you something.  
'For a hundred years  
life has united us.  
Miracles happen  
if we only understand ourselves.'"  
"That's sweet dear, but do you think a sappy line from a song is going to get to me?"  
"I just don't want you to breakup with me...please..."  
Steven grabbed his partner and pulled him into a tight embrace. He said lovingly,  
"You think I'd breakup with you over a Beldum I'm giving away?" Steven pulled Wallace into a kiss. Wallace got the happy ending he deserved. Thanks Serena!


End file.
